


Night Rider

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The White House Chief of Staff could not contain his full throttle grin,the one that made CJ melt.





	Night Rider

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Night Rider**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** CJ, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** The White House Chief of Staff could not contain his full throttle grin, the one that made CJ melt.  


"That's all folks; that's a closed lid. Have a great night." 

"Thank you CJ." 

CJ walked out of the pressroom at seven o'clock, walking down the hall with Carol. They were talking about so many things though CJ's mind wandered. She had finally made it through the day…just one more before the weekend was upon her. 

'So I figure it will work heavy into tomorrow's briefings." Carol said. 

"Huh?" 

CJ turned before she walked into her office. 

"You have been so distracted today. I'm talking about the new numbers on AIDS. Perry Holcomb from the Surgeon General's office will be meeting with you tomorrow afternoon. I also have Lisa Hoffman from the FBI on your schedule…do you know what's that about?" 

CJ shook her head; she certainly hadn't broken any federal laws to her knowledge. 

"Give me five minutes Carol, maybe ten. Then I am going to do all the reading and work on this thing with the boys." 

The President was getting ready for his first international summit. The World Children's Summit would be held in ten days in Luxembourg. Its purpose was to map out plans to stamp out childhood ailments, poverty, hunger, and other things CJ hoped would but never believed would be stamped out. Still, the new American President would be the highlight of the world press coming to the three-day event. This was the time for Josiah Bartlet to shine on the world stage…he had been President for almost a year and a half. His presidency, won without a mandate, had been anything but glorious thus far. 

CJ closed her door. She took a deep breath, went over to her desk, and turned on the little radio. She fiddled around with the stations until she found the Georgetown University playing _Pretty in Pink_. She sang it with modified words. 

_Claudia laughs and it's raining all day She loves to be one of the girls Who lives in the place inside of our lives Where nothing has ever put straight She turns herself round And she smiles and she says This is it, that's the end of the joke She loses herself in the dreaming and sleep And the lovers walk through in their clothes._

Now was the time for coffee and cigarettes, but that would require her to walk out of her office and through the bullpens to the door. Lately when that happened she never made it. She always got right to Toby's office and was stopped for one reason or another. Ignoring the caffeine and nicotine urges, CJ began to dance around to the song…it was then she noticed the Saks 5th Avenue shopping bag on her couch. She went over and pulled the card from the front. 

_'Put this on and meet me at 16th and Ellipse at 10 o'clock.'._

CJ smiled, having no idea what she would find in the bag. First, she pulled out a shoebox, well it was a boot box. Inside was a pair of black leather motorcycle boots with big silver side buckles. Wow, she loved them. When she was 18 in Dayton, she had a pair just like them that she lived in. Next came a plain white tank top, a man's tank top. Oh God, this was like déjà vu. She knew what had to come next. CJ took the black leather pants from the bag, running her fingers along the coolness. The big difference between these and the pair probably still in her bedroom closet in Dayton was that these were real…the tag said 100% leather. What was he up to? Did she really have to wait until ten to find out. She could just go to his office and demand an answer, but that would be no fun at all. She would get dressed and meet him there. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"Is my watch right?" CJ asked. "Is it 9:30?" 

"Yeah." Toby replied. "Am I keeping you from something?" 

She'd been disappearing lately and Toby wanted to know what the hell is going on. He could just ask but it didn't work that way with CJ. She told him things; had always told him things. That was how their relationship worked…she pressed him and he was given her gift. It certainly wasn't fair, and that was probably why their love affair never worked. It was beautiful, and fated, but it didn't work. Best friendship was where they both belonged; no one got hurt and it was mutually beneficial. 

That didn't mean that Toby didn't wake up in the middle of the night with the sound of her crying his name in ecstasy echoing in his ear. That didn't mean he didn't miss her laughter, her bickering, or her long naked body. It was another lifetime; CJ seemed to be doing fine on her own. Toby would have to console himself with current ownership of her soul. He didn't know if it would always be his so he clung to it like a greedy child. Unfair, perhaps, but Toby never lied to himself and assumed the world was fair. 

"As a matter of fact Tobus, you are." She stood from the couch, stretching her arms high above her head. "Drinks with a friend." 

"Ah," he rubbed his beard. "The elusive friend. When am I going to get a name?" 

"What does it matter?" 

"Are you seeing someone?" he countered. 

"No. Like I ever have time. I have to go…you know that I hate being late. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." 

"Don't stay here too late, OK?" 

"Yeah." 

She hated leaving him there. She hated that deep down he was not happy and for the moment, she didn't know how to change that. Offering her body as the bandage for his deep wounds, as she always had, was no longer an option in her mind. Even if it were, it wouldn't always be…they had to find another way. They always found another way. 

"Hey Tobus, I mean it." She said. 

"I know. Don't call me that. Goodnight CJ." 

CJ went back to her office and changed her clothes. By the time she was ready, it was five minutes to ten. No way would she be on time. She grabbed her phone and dialed 4980. 

"Josh Lyman's office." 

"Donna, its CJ. Don't ask, but I need you to create a diversion." 

"Again? You are going to have to let me in on the secret one of these days." 

"I know. Please." 

"Sure. Who, Josh?" 

"If you could make it Josh and Sam I would be eternally grateful." 

"Done. Two minutes." 

Before she could count to 120, CJ heard Donna's disgruntled groan from her office. 

"Josh! The fax machine went crazy again. We're waiting for the DoD numbers." 

Damn, the girl was a genius. CJ watched as Sam and Josh tried to come to the rescue. CJ hustled down the hall, giving her younger co-conspirator the thumbs up as she made her way to the door. She signed out quickly and made her way to the car. It was Thursday, traffic for the couple of blocks was still a bear. She finally made it to 16th and Ellipse, parking in a lot…her car clock said 10:11. 

Climbing out of the car CJ stood on the corner for a few moments. The chill of the September night was in the air; it hardened her nipples. She's gone sans bra, as was required for the outfit. It was not a good idea to stand on this corner for too much longer; it would look bad if the Press Secretary was busted for soliciting. 

When the Harley pulled up, CJ stepped back. The rider let the engine go idle and then flipped up his helmet visor. 

"Get on." The familiar voice said. 

"What?" 

"Get on Claudia Jean." 

"Oh my God." She whispered. 

Smiling, she took the helmet she was offered and climbed on the back of the classic hog. Having never been on the back of a real motorcycle, she was grateful for the high backseat. The closest she'd come was the back of Mike Kerrigan's dirt bike. Thinking about it now, CJ was lucky to have lived. She slid her arms around his waist as they pulled off down the street. Oh my God, she was on the back of a motorcycle as the landmarks of the nation's capital flashed past. The wind was cold but she hardly felt it. The adrenaline rushed through her veins as they stopped at a red light. CJ rubbed his stomach and though she couldn't hear because of the fishbowl on her head, she knew he moaned. He always moaned. 

They were off again, heading out of the District and toward the lush counties of Virginia and Maryland. CJ held him tighter on the freeway, not able to let go of her fear of being splattered even for all the excitement. They flew past cars though he was far from reckless. Getting off at the Arlington exit, the bike slowed to 75. CJ was able to loosen her grip as they took the quick drive to the Arlington Park. He drove the bike over the grass; she didn't even know if that was legal. Nor did she care. He took her amongst the trees before cutting the engine. 

He got off the bike, got back on so he was facing her, and pulled off his helmet. The White House Chief of Staff could not contain his full throttle grin, the one that made CJ melt. 

"Hi." He said. 

CJ just laughed. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She wrapped her legs around him as best she could on a Harley-Davidson. 

"You are…how many tricks do you have up your sleeve Leo McGarry?" 

"That's definitely for me to know and you to find out." 

"I never expected you to pull up on a hog. Not even with the outfit. I didn't even know you rode a motorcycle." 

"It was my major mode of transportation in college. Getting back on was like wearing my favorite sweater. By the way, you look fucking fantastic." 

He kissed her; CJ relished the taste of his tongue in her mouth as the kiss deepened. She pulled away breathless, stroking the sensitive spot behind his ears. 

"Now what?" she whispered in his ear before capturing it between her lips. 

Leo did the giggle sigh thing and she could feel him hard against the buttery softness of the leather. 

"Allow me to be crude for a moment baby, but I am going to fuck you now." 

CJ withdrew. 

"We're outside." She said. 

"No one is around." Leo reasoned. 

"Leo…" 

He quieted her worries with a passionate kiss. 

"Believe me when I tell you, no one is going to find us. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes. Until I see a picture of my ass in the local paper." 

"No one will find us." 

His voice was firm and confident; CJ believed him. 

"What did you do?" CJ asked. 

"Perhaps I used my position to pull a few strings. I will never do it again, because absolute power corrupts absolutely. But I did it tonight because I wanted to make a fantasy come true for the world's most amazing woman." 

"It does kill it a bit when I know there is no way in hell we are going to get caught." CJ replied. 

"You won't care about that in a minute. I love you Claudia Jean." 

"I love you too." 

He pushed her back gently, so her shoulders rested on the high back of the seat. His lips were warm as they kissed and he sucked her neck. CJ moaned his ear as Leo's hands massaged her breasts. 

"No bra?" Leo asked. 

"It didn't go with the outfit." 

"What about…?" 

"Nope. They didn't go either." She replied. 

The tank top went over her head. The chill caught CJ off guard. The last thing she needed was to get a head cold. She could see trying to explain it to the boys. _'Yeah, so Leo and I were fucking in the park and as it required little clothing and it was chilly, I got sick.'_ That would go over real well since no one knew of their love affair. 

"Leo." CJ arched her back as he sucked her gently. 

Tiny, feather-light kisses across her breasts as she called his name underneath him. Leo loved that sound…his name never sounded better. It was a bit of a shock when CJ pushed him back. He knew what was coming, and for it, he was appreciative. This woman was his most adventurous lover, and Leo McGarry had seen plenty of action in his heyday. Some women were reckless, abandoned, wanton, acrobatic, and even slutty. CJ was the whole package. She only showed this side to the man deemed good enough…Leo McGarry was that man and he would stay that man if he had anything to say about it. 

CJ pulled his erection from the restraints of the Levi's and silk boxers. First she stroked it, as if he needed help getting prepared. Leo groaned, simultaneously leaning back and pushing himself into her hand. 

"Oh God CJ." 

Up and down with her silky hands until he felt as if he would ignite and ruin everything. Somehow that never happened; somehow she knew how to keep that from happening. 

"Say it." CJ said, breathing on his erection and flicking her tongue across the head. 

Leo couldn't say anything. Truly, he tried opening his mouth but nothing came out. 

"Say it Leo." CJ was patient. She stroked him gently, as if they had all night. 

"Suck it Claudia Jean…please." 

She smiled, getting right to her task. She played with his balls, rolling them and tickling them with her long fingers as Leo bit down on his ecstasy. He tangled his fingers through her red hair as he screamed her name in his mind. As she drove him to the end of the pier and shoved him off without a parachute. 

"Get undressed." He commanded after she released him from the delicious torture. 

CJ laughed, standing. She got out of the boots quickly and let Leo unbutton and unzip the pants. She was hardly naked when he pulled her on top of him. He slid inside of her easily and they paused for a moment to adjust. Leo held onto her hips as CJ moved on top of him. She did slow, deliberate strokes and Leo could hardly take it. He thrust into her and CJ cried out. He couldn't stop, thrusting his hips as he held onto hers. CJ moaned his name as her body tightened around his. 

"Now Leo, come inside me now!" 

He was too far-gone to quiet her down; he liked her loud anyway. It made him feel like king of the world. 

"Oh God CJ, oh baby, ohhh…I love you." 

Leo groaned into his climax. CJ was right behind him, biting his shoulder as she moaned loudly. They just sat there, both breathing hard and hearts pounding together. Leo stroked down her naked spine wishing he could stay inside of her forever. 

"Don't move Leopold." 

It was her usual command; he was used to it. Leo held her tightly against him, kissing her neck and lips until CJ was ready to go all over again. 

"Leo?" 

"Yeah baby?" 

Leo ran his fingers across her bottom lip. 

"Make love to me." 

He did, and this time neither one of them cared about making too much noise. CJ leaned back, pulling Leo on top of her. She loved when he was on top, his strength as he pumped in and out of her eager and willing body. 

"Oh God! Claudia Jean!" 

He climaxed again and CJ collapsed underneath him. He pulled out too quickly, zipping himself back into his pants. 

"What the fuck?" 

She tried to sit up but found she was too exhausted. 

"What?" 

"You pulled out, what are you doing?" 

"Well, there is a window of time…" 

"Dammit Leo, you know I…" she sighed. "Fuck it." 

CJ stood up and put her pants back on. The shirt went on quickly but it took a minute with the boots. She glared at him as she mumbled to herself. 

"Are you mad?" he asked. 

She punched his chest. 

"Leo, you know what I like, and then you just pull out as if there was some massive emergency you needed to get to. Don't you ever do that to me again!" 

Leo swung his leg around the bike, pulling her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry baby; I sincerely apologize. I wasn't thinking." 

"You certainly weren't. Dammit." 

"C'mon CJ, don't be mad at me. Please, I am so sorry. I do know what you like and I will never do that again. I promise." 

She looked at him and Leo poked out his lip like a small boy. CJ laughed. 

"I hate you." She mumbled. 

Leo kissed her. 

"I love you. Get on baby, we better get back." 

"Where to?" CJ got on the back of the bike, grabbing the helmet Leo offered. 

"My place. I think I owe you one." 

"Oh, I know you do." 


End file.
